The Afterlife Isn't Easy Either
by Lilo Kaua'i
Summary: I decided to tell the story from someone who wasn't a goody-two-shoes like Nora Grey. I wanted someone with a little more culture and dimensions, and her name is Nickie Sanchez whose 21 years old. New characters like Nickie's sister Natalie Sanchez whose 17 are introduced. Marcie, Rixon, Vee, Elliot, ect are all still in the story, just a little older.
1. Chapter 1

I exhaled the smoke, feeling the numbing sensation in my brain and fingertips. I sat outside on my small porch, like I normally do when my dad goes to sleep, just soaking in the sight of the neighborhood. It mostly consists of open space and fog, but this is something I've grown used to.

I let the music play on my phone through my head phones for hours not wanting to stay outside, but not wanting to go inside either.

Then I get a text that interrupts the music, it was from my best friend Vee: _You want to go out tonight?_

_'Not really, I've been going through too much lately'_

_'Which is why you should come out, spend time on the other side of the bar…'_

_'But tonight is my night off… and plus I only have money for gas and a few extra bucks for food'_

_'I'll pay, and if you actually put effort in to getting dressed, a couple of guys might even do that for you'_

_'You know that won't happen, I'm not exactly what you would call a 'Catch''_

_'Babe, yes the hell you are! And maybe Bo will let us get free drinks tonight'_

_'Ugh, you're so persistent … I'll stop by your house in an hour'_

_'Yay! Love you Nick.'_

I put my phone in my pocket and took the last few pulls out of my cigarette before I flicked it out into the street and walked in the house.

My dad was too drunk tonight to really notice me leave out the house so I thought I might as well take advantage of this night. I walked upstairs and knocked on my little sister's bed room door to let her know not to wait up for me.

"Come in." She sounded distracted.

I cracked the door and peeked in to find her with her headset on, playing games on her laptop in bed.

"I'm going out with Vee to the bar tonight. Did you want me to bring home some McDonald's when I get back?"

"Hold on guys." I guessed that was directed towards her opponents. "Just some nuggets, and maybe a chocolate shake if that's not asking too much." She looked over the laptop screen to see my face.

"Alright, I'll be home in a couple of hours."

She paused her game and sat Indian-style while reading my face. "What's wrong? You smell like you've been smoking again."

She was just like my mother in a way. Since my mother passed I've been a stone wall to everyone even my dad, but she was the only one who could read me.

"I'm fine Nat, I'll be okay." I said looking at the wall behind her not wanting to show her the real pain I've been hiding.

"Nick, you know as well as I do that I can see right through your act. Tell me what's going on."

"Well, let me find an outfit for tonight and I'll tell you while I'm doing that."

She logged off her game and got up to walk down the hall towards my room. She threw herself on my bed and analyzed my movements as I looked through my drawers.

"So, you gonna tell me or what?"

I hesitated before saying anything, and then sighed. "I had to clean up someone's blood last night, I think every last drop spilled on the floor and I'm sure the man isn't alive. I'm just so tired of dealing with these people." She blinked. "And on top of that I can't stand it in this house with dad anymore he treats me like shit and I'm the one holding this house up while I'm neck deep in quick sand. I'm just too stressed out, dude."

She didn't look surprised and I didn't expect her too. We stress over things like this all the time since my uncle gambled my dad's money away and he went on edge drinking his life away. I've had to do anything and everything to keep this family up on its toes, even if it means working night shifts as a bartender at Bo's.

"You need to get out of there, go get a different job."

I nodded as I pulled out my dark denim skinny jeans, a turquoise blouse, and my tan glitter pumps from the closet.

"I will once I find one, but no one else is hiring. Bo even went to the extent to give me a little cash so I can get my gun license."

She shook her head and I looked at her agreeing to her mental disgust at our situation. I knew she was right to feel that way but I had to ends meet and my father wasn't doing a stand up job at it.

I got in the shower and did my quick routine of shaving, scrubbing and drying. My hair was in its weird poofy stage but I put a pin on the side and it looked presentable. Me, being parts African American, Native American, and Hispanic didn't give me the luxuries of my hair drying into a nice wavy fashion like all the other girls in this town.

I lotioned up, brushed my teeth and deodorized myself then threw on my clothes before grabbing my keys, money and ID and heading towards the car.


	2. Chapter 2

"Vee, I'm outside. And close your blinds will you? I can see straight into your house." The car was parked in front of her drive way and I sat looking at the emptiness of the road ahead. I felt someone in the darkness of the road looking back at me, but my stare was interrupted by Vee's late response.

"Shut up egg head, my blinds are broken and I'm on my way down now."

I chuckled. "Get some new ones smart ass."

I saw her door open and I ended the call. She looked fabulous as always; her blond hair cupped her face and voluptuous frame. She had a tight black dress that hung off one shoulder and the hem came up to her mid-thigh, and had red pumps to accentuate the whole outfit. It was simple and classy, but her smoky make up added that little bit of flare.

She hopped in the passenger seat and pulled out a CD from her purse.

"I've been waiting to listen to this on your booming system for a while now." She pushed the CD in the dashboard radio.

"Is that all you wanted me for?" I asked pretending to be hurt.

"Pretty much eggy." She smiled. "And what is it I hear about you not looking good enough for the men in the local bar?" She was referring to my text earlier. "You are the most beautiful chick in this town! Damn, I wish I looked as exotic as you do"

"Vee, shut up! You do look exotic! How many blonde girls do you know who has as many curves as you?" I looked at her like a man would to tease her. "Damn girl you fine!" I couldn't hold in my laugh.

"We are two fine ass mother effers!" Vee yelled out the window as we drove off.

We parked in the lot to Bo's Arcade and despite what happened earlier, it was the only bar I knew of and trusted.

"Hey Nick," Bo greeted. "Entry fee is twenty bucks."

"Bo, cut the crap." I raised my eyebrow.

"Just kidding loves, go on in."

I laughed lightly and pushed the wooden door to that all too familiar smell of sweat, smoke, and booze.

Vee sat in a stool close to the bathrooms and I sat next to her looking around at the people playing pool in the corners of the hall. I found it oddly comforting to watch them, I guess it's because I've grown used to it.

I looked towards the pool table the furthest away from me and felt someone in the darkest corner staring at me. That same feeling I had in the car waiting for Vee.

I shrugged it off and turned to Rick, my next door neighbor and the bartender for tonight.

"Hey Nick." He smiled wiping a beer glass.

"Hey Rick." I sighed.

"Aw, isn't that cute. Your names even rhyme!" Vee teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Give us two Long Islands and a side shot of vodka."

"You okay about what happened on your last shift?" Rick looked at me with sad eyes as he sat the glasses on the table.

"I always manage to get though these things, you know that." I thought about the area downstairs where I was on my hands and knees scrubbing the wood floors of blood. Things like that happened all the time here at the arcade and things always go back to normal. The cops wouldn't dare shut us down because they come to this bar all the time and play poker down stairs like everyone else does. Without Bo's, everyman in Clearwater would have to drive to the next town for a drink.

Rick passed us our drinks and I gulped down the first shot immediately. Vee glanced at me for a sec before sipping her drink. I can tell she was going to be asking me questions later.

Tonight was our lucky night; Bo let us have free drinks all night and he knew I needed it. Bo has become somewhat of a family member of mine, he's always looking out for me, even if it wasn't in the most conventional way, he still had my best interests in mind. I sort of loved him for that.

"Hey Ricky, you mind driving me and Vee home tonight? I don't want to worry about driving safely." I wanted to get this cleared up before I got too drunk.

"Whose car am I taking?"

"We can take mine and then I'll drop you off at work tomorrow morning."

He agreed and kept the drinks coming.


	3. Chapter 3

For a female, I have a pretty high alcohol tolerance and would take several drinks to get me even remotely tipsy. I was at my tipsy mark, and Vee was way above that mark, already slurring her words and talking to random men as they passed to use the bathroom.

I chuckled a little at her attempts to reel in every passerby but then focused on the song playing on the radio. It was different than the hard metal and country music that usually played. It was a song sang by Ella Fitzgerald, Summertime was the name of it.

"Bo, turn that up a little?" I asked and he did.

I swayed at the melody as memories of my mother filled my head. She used to listen to this song every chance she had.

I pulled out a cigarette and a lighter from my bag and lit it at my mouth. I inhaled then exhaled, still listening to my memories when I felt someone else sit next to me.

I looked to my right to see a tall dark figure with a baseball cap on. He was a regular here and always gave me a tip when I served him. He took the cigarette from my mouth and took a drag for himself.

"Smoking isn't good for you, you know." He smiled as he exhaled.

I took the cigarette from his hand, "Neither is drinking and gambling but here we are."

He laughed but his eyes never left me and felt that same uncomfortable feeling like before.

"Do you want your own cigarette?" I offered so he can go back to his game.

"No, I just wanted the one your lips were on." He leaned towards me and I sat back a little.

"Here." I give him the one from my mouth hoping this would get him away from me.

"Thanks, Angel." He puffed it and walked towards the dark corner of the room where I felt his stare before.

I turned around to see Vee's crooked, knowing smile. "He was cute, for a white guy."

"Stop being racist." I laughed it off, trying to lighten my mood.

She held up her hands in defense. "What? I mean most white guyses are so pale, he was actually pretty damn dark." She looked at Rick who laughed to himself. "No offence Ricky boy."

"None taken—but my shift is up and I'm taking your pale ass home Vee." He nudged me on the shoulder playfully.

"Oh hush." Vee was sliding down her stool to stand on her feet but her legs buckled in the process. I caught her before she can do damage to herself and swung her arm over my shoulder to balance her.

I carried her to the car and laid her on the hood and waited for Rick to punch out. I felt that man's stare on me again and decided it was best to wait for him in the car.

I pulled Vee in the back seat and I waited in the passengers' seat. Since I was still creeped out and my buzz went down so I felt sober enough to drive, I texted Rick not to worry and I would drive instead.

_'You sure_' He replied.

_'Yeah, you know how much I can drink'_

_'Okay, be safe out there.'_

_'You know I will'_

I switched to the driver's seat and took off shaking off the icy feeling of that guy as I pushed the accelerator.


	4. Chapter 4

I pulled into the drive way to McDonalds, knowing I had to get something in Vee's stomach to soak up the alcohol and to keep my promise to my sister. I looked over to Vee who was playing with the window controls in the back seat. I then looked ahead and saw I had space to pull up by the order box.

'_Welcome to McDonalds, how may I help you?_' A woman said nonchalantly.

I thought about how Vee needed bread more than anything. I ended up ordering two boxes of nuggets, two double cheese burgers for Vee, and a chocolate shake.

I was driving down route 194 towards Vee's house when I had that same feeling again. I felt like I was being followed. And it was probably that guy at the bar tonight.

Subconsciously I locked the doors and looked in my rear view mirror a couple of times. The only way I could describe this feeling would be to compare it to when you have heard a ghost story about the exact house you live in. Your heart rate goes up dramatically and the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end. I was feeling just like that at that exact moment.

"What's wrong Nick?" I jumped at the sound of Vee's voice. "You look like you're having a conniption." I guessed the burgers helped because she wasn't slurring her words anymore.

"I'm fine, it was just a bit too quiet that's all." I focused my eyes back on the road.

"Well, I'm a little more sober now but I still smell like alcohol. I was wondering if I can just crash at your place for the night…" She rested her head on my shoulder.

"You're always welcome to, babe." I smiled and took a glance at the rear view mirror again, and that's when I saw it; a silhouette of a truck with its lights off. It had just turned right onto an exit but it must have been right behind me the whole time because the road had been a straight shoot for forty-five minutes.

My heart dropped but I kept my smile on so I wouldn't worry Vee.

About fifteen minutes of me driving while looking back every chance I had, I finally made it too my house hoping I didn't lead anyone there.

Thankfully, Vee was capable of walking on her own so I opened the door and we walked inside. I told Vee to go upstairs while I went to the kitchen to see if anything needed to be cleaned or put away before I headed to bed.

I heard my dad's room door crack open and my spine tingled of an oncoming argument. I sensed these things. He walked in the kitchen with his tired, baggy eyes and looked at me with no expression to his face.

"Where did you go?" He said. "No one was here to cook."

I rolled my eyes internally. "I went out with Vee, and brought Natalie some McDonalds." Sticking to simple answers is the best way to communicate with him.

"So, what about me?" He folded his arms.

"I expected you to be sleep by now, and I didn't have enough money to pay for everyone's food." I sat back on the counter; I knew we were going to argue sooner or later, so I might as well make myself comfortable.

"But you had enough money to go out with Vee? What kind of fool do you take me for?" He slammed his hands on the island counter.

"I didn't have to spend money where we went." I kept my cool, hoping he would see that I would not argue with him tonight. "You know what dad, if you want my nuggets just take them. I'm not even hungry anyway." I started to pull the nuggets out of the bag when I felt his hand clench my wrist. Suddenly, I felt a shocking sting across my face. I quickly pulled my arm away from him.

"What do you want from me, dad?" My voice started to screech. "Do you blame me for mom's death? Why the hell do you treat me this way?" The questions just fell out of my mouth. These were the things I wanted answered every time we go into it. I couldn't even hit him back because I'd rather have him answer those questions than have the both of us bruised and still angry.

But he didn't say a word. He just took the nuggets out of the bag and walked back to his room leaving me and my unanswered questions in the kitchen clueless.

I was more angry than hurt to be honest. I was actually relieved that he hit me. He had always made comments that suggested that he would hit me but now that he did, this gave me the leverage to finally move out of this house. And once I did, I would never come back.


	5. Chapter 5

The alarm screamed in my ear. With my face still planted in my pillow, I reached as far as I could to slam my fist on the snooze button and missed a couple of times but eventually got it. I glanced at the time; ten-thirty. My dad had gone off to work already and the time he was away was the best of my day. I flipped myself over and swung my feet over to the side of the bed.

A muffled "Get off!" was heard on the floor. I looked down and saw that I had my feet on her back.

"Vee, why the hell are you on the floor?" I rolled her over.

"Because I don't remember, now let me sleep." She smashed a pillow on top of her head to block out any sound and light.

And I did. I stepped over her and headed towards the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, I touched the spot where my dad had punched me and winced at the pain. It started bruising a little bit, but luckily it wasn't swollen because it would have been harder to cover up.

I jumped in the shower and just as quickly, I washed and got out. I wrapped the towel around me and pulled out my hair dryer and flat iron from under the sink. Forty minutes pass and I had already flattened my hair. It fell down to my mid back, and my bang had over grown to the point where it hits my chin. When my hair is straightened, the light brown highlights that the sun bleached into it can actually be seen in within the darker brown.

I pulled out my makeup kit that I keep under that sink as well, mostly because I hardly used it unless it was a special occasion. And seeing the bruise form on my cheek seemed a special enough occasion to use the caramel foundation. Once all of that was over, I placed my bang to the side to give that cheek a little more coverage.

I got dressed in an off-the-shoulder band t-shirt, ripped up jeans, and gray Vans, then headed to knock on Natalie's door to let her know the shower was ready. I had to take her to school at twelve-thirty for softball practice.

I remember when I first introduced her to softball. She thought she was too nerdy for sports, but once I bought her a ball and a mitt, she was a natural pro at throwing the ball. Now, she's the star pitcher and outfielder because her arm was magnificent. Just like her older sister.

"Natalie, the shower's ready." She didn't answer. I peeked in and saw that she wasn't in bed. I heard the TV on in the living room and went down stairs to investigate and there she was, fully dressed, chewing on a granola bar and watching Invader Zim.

"You're up early." I joined her on the couch and stole a piece of granola.

"Yeah," She sat back. "I decided to make this morning easier on you after last night."

I looked at her not knowing what to say. Did she hear the dispute last night?

"What about last night?" I questioned.

"The bar. You were probably wasted so I did the hard part for you." She smiled. I loved this kid.

"And I see you did your own hair." I pretended to be impressed; I knew she could do her own hair. I was just used to doing it for her to get the job done quicker. She had straightened it too. Her hair was longer and darker than mine. Though I liked to wear mine out, she preferred hers in a ponytail. It looked good on her and brought the attention to her doll-like face. She was pretty in a natural way; her thick eyebrows were arched like how Selena, the late singer, had hers. She was a Latina beauty, and she was my mini-me. Her skin was a shade darker than mine but we still looked like each other.

"Nick, why are you staring at me?" She raised her perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Just admiring the awesome job you did to your hair." I smiled.

It was about that time to take her to practice so I packed us some leftover lasagna, a granola bar and Gatorade. We hopped in the car and drove down three miles to school baseball field. I stayed for a little while as he practiced but I had to go back to the house and pick up Vee.

I got back to the house but couldn't even park in my own drive way because some idiot with a black jeep was parked there.

I texted Vee:_ 'Who the hell is in my house?'_

_'What do you mean?'_

_'There is a black truck in my drive way'_

_'I didn't invite anyone here'_

I started to panic slightly. Thoughts of last night started to resurface. Texting wasn't cutting it so I dialed her number.

"Yeah?" She sounded worried. "What's going on?" I saw her peek out behind the curtains and look at the jeep.

"I need you to get out of the house now." I slowly said, not wanting to scare her more than needed.

"I'm coming, but what if it's just a guest visiting the neighbors and had nowhere else to park?" She tried to rationalize it but I still heard fear in her voice.

"Vee, the streets are empty. They could have parked anywhere."

She finally emerged from the doorway eyeing the Jeep as she locked the door behind her. I waved frantically and she spotted my '09 Honda Accord right behind it. She sprinted to the door and in two point five seconds, I darted down the street.

"What made you think the car was a threat?" Vee questioned.

"I think that car followed me home last night."


End file.
